doomlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Essences
Essences become available to you once you have successfully built the alchemy laboratory and then are a random drop when squeezing a creature. You can get a variety of essences, but they are grouped similar to AAP and skills. They do boost over the maximum skill cap. Each essence is a temporary effect (unless noted otherwise) and lasts as long as 10 minutes * the alchemy laboratory's level. Space time essences Elementary fusion + 10 Creative affinity +5 Transcendal projection +10 Shape reality +20 Energy harness +10 Ultra-essence +50% to magic absorption in duels Loyalty essences Pet training +10 Heal wounds +10 Charisma +20 Intelligent pet +5 Hard skin +10 Ultra-essence Friendship essence: +5 to all skills in challenges Combat essences Execution +20 Critical hit +20 Critical spell +20 Secondary hit +20 Secondary spell +20 Ultra-essence: Toughness +40 Life essences Building +5 Thievery +20 Climbing +20 Detect traps +20 Pick locks +20 Ultra-essence: Trade +20 Special essences Ressurection- You can instantly revive an unconcious pet (one use only) Security- Reduces the chance of losing an AP from an epic relic (eg. the punisher) to 0. Also, the scarab relic has no effect when this essence is active. Catalyst- Used when combining several essences together to form an ultra essence Soul diamond- You receive 20% more soul diamonds from adventures. Remove curse- This enables you to lift a curse on you from the curse pyramid, and also prevents one being put in place for the duration of the essence Ultra-essence: Ultra-catalyst- used when combining ultra-essences to create mega-essences. Ultra-essences It is possible to combine a number of essences to create an ultra-essence if you have built the alchemy laboratory to level 25 or higher. Ultra-essences work in much the same way as normal essences, in that they last as long as your AL*10 minutes, but their bonuses are better. To create an ultra-essence, you must have all 5 unique essences from a group as well as a catalyst essence and they can then be converted if you go to the alchemy laboratory on your clan home page. Mega-essences Mega-essences are the only essence that are permanent, making them very important, desirable and difficult to get! To make one, your alchemy laboratory must be level 50 and you must have an ultra-catalyst (created from all of the individual essences from the special category) and any other ultra-essence. Which one has no impact on what you get, everyone gets the same mega essences in the same order. Once you have all 10, there are no more mega-essences to obtain. The order of essences are as follows: 1. All pets can have +10 max skill points 2. The cost of pet training is decreased by 25%. 3. All attributes cost 1% less SE to train. 4. Hunting yields 3% more SE (doesn't stack with tower of power bonuses). 5. Increasing skills costs 1% less SE. 6. All pets can have +10 max skill points (yes again!). 7. Luck is 2% cheaper to develop. 8. Pet morale decreases slower (roughly equivolent to +15 charisma) 9. You get 5% more AA points. 10. All pets can have +10 max skill points (yes again!). 11.) The maximum of yout intelligent pet skill is increased by 5. 12.) The cost of training a pet decreases by 50% instead of 25%. 13.) You get+3% bonus to your hunts instead of +5% SE. (Does not stack with Tower of Power bonus) 14.) If you use a non-special essence, there is a chance that you find a special ("Exceptional") essence. 15.) From now on, each of your pets max. skill points is increased by 10. 16.) You get an additional 5% bonus to your AA points. 17.) The bonus to increase your abilities is now 2% instead of 1%. 18.) The bonus to increase your skills is now 2% instead of 1%. 19.) The bonus to increase your luck is now 4% instead of 2%. 20.) From now on, each of your pets max. skill points is increased by 10. 21.) The efficiency of jealing your pets is increased by 50%. 22.) The maximum of your trade skill is increased by 20. 23.) The maximum of your soul-energy squeezing skill is increased by 5. 24.) The bonus to increase your luck is now 6% instead of 4%. 25.) From now on, each of your pets max. skill points is increased by 10. 26.) Your magic absorption is increased by 100. 27.) The maximum of your shape reality skill is increased by 5. 28.) The bonus to increase your abilities is now 3% instead of 2%. 29.) The bonus to increase your skills is now 3% instead of 2%. 30.) From now on, each of your pets max. skill points is increased by 10. 31.) You get+8% bonus to your hunts instead of +5% SE. (Does not stack with Tower of Power bonus) 32.) You get an additional 5% bonus to your AA points. 33.) The chance to find a special essence will increase from 33% to 50%. 34.) The bonus to increase your luck is now 8% instead of 6%. 35.) From now on, each of your pets max. skill points is increased by 10. Catalyzed essences : Megaessence 14 gives you the power to find Exceptional essences. This is a 6th category besides Life, Combat etc. Whenever you use a normal essence (not when combining them, only when using them!) you will have 33% chance to find a random Exceptional essence. Exceptional essences are very powerful, and colored in yellow. As with other essences, you can do 2 things with Exceptional essences. You can either use them, or if you have 5 different, you can combine them with the use of a catalyst essence into a Catalyzed essence. Catalyzed essences are necessary to get more than 15 Megaessences. Catalyzed essences are not used up on the process, they will remain on your character page. For every 5 Megaessences above 15, you need an additional Catalyzed essence. So to have 20 Megaessences, you need 1, to have 25, you need 2, for 30, you need 3, and for 35, you need a total of 4. Currently this is the maximum number of Megaessences but we will add more later. Notes *To increase your chance of an essence, you can invest in the AAC to give you a maximum chance of 15% random drop. --> Does this mean the base chance of a random drop is 10%. Maybe this should be explained somewhere. Cruel. *When squeezing a trained pet, the chance is random like normal unless you equip it with a gradulatum from the soul-huckster. A gradulatum decides on what essence you will get and also gives you 100% chance of getting it. *For every 20 levels your pet is, you gain +1 more essence (type is random unless you have gradulatum equipped). So at level 60, you could receive 4 essences all of the same type with a gradulatum equiped. *You can have more than one essence at a time, but if you apply the same one twice, the time does not stack, it simply starts again. *All essences can boost the skills over their maximum level *After the 14th mega-essence, a new essence-category is available with 5 new essences (Spectral manipulation, Soul-energy squeezing, Transplantation, Ultraspecialisation and Oblivion) and 1 new ultra-essence. Category:Items